1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for viewing and updating a configuration of network devices. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a system that allows such viewing and updating of configuration from a remote network site using a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of increasing complexity of local area networks, tools for effectively managing (i.e., controlling, monitoring and obtaining the status and configuration of) network devices on the networks are becoming essential. For example, networks can now support diverse network devices such as printers, scanners, digital cameras, facsimile machines, copiers and the like. In addition, local area networks (LANs) can be connected together to form wide area networks (WANS). Each device on these networks has settable configurations. Thus, tools are needed for effectively viewing and updating the configuration and status of the devices.
Conventionally, the configuration of each device on a network is managed with a special purpose program specific to that device or type of device. As a result, a network administrator must learn how to interact with many different programs in order to view and update the configuration of each of the different device types on the network. Because each program is different, learning how to interact with these different programs wastes time and adds unnecessary complexity to managing the network.
In addition, in conventional systems, each network administrator uses a program that directly interacts with each network device. For example, in a printer context, each administrator's printer manager sends configuration queries or commands to printers on the network. All of these separate queries and commands lead to excessive network traffic. Also, if many network administrators are involved, such as in the case of several LANs connected together in a WAN, a printer on the network can become overburdened in responding to all of the administrators' printer managers, detracting from device-specific work such as printout of print jobs.